


The Futa's Pet

by Spino640



Category: Original Work
Genre: Chastity Device, Cunnilingus, Femdom, First Time Blow Jobs, Futanari, Hand Jobs, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28558890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spino640/pseuds/Spino640
Summary: Rowley had just matched with a futanari domme and tonight is the first night that they meet, and the first session that they have together.  This will be a small series I work on as the mood hits me.  The first few will continue after each other.  The others may take place later on in their adventures
Kudos: 8





	The Futa's Pet

**Author's Note:**

> This was just some spur of the moment thing! I was bored as hell and felt like typing a lot and this was the product of it. I've never written anything like this, or anything at all really, so i'm sure there's a lot that could be changed! But i felt proud of it and wanted to post it somewhere!

The Meeting

"Tonight's the night..." Rowley had thought to himself.  
Rowley was in his apartment getting ready for a date he had tonight. This was the first  
he had in quite some time and it was finally after some luck on one of the newer dating apps.  
"Futa Finder" was made for those people who were looking for women that had a little  
something... extra. He was nervous tonight, and rightfully so. The woman he had matched  
with asked that he address her as Mistress Scarlett. They had set this date up after almost a  
week of chatting and getting to know one another.

She was by far the most straight forward woman he's spoken to. She knew what she  
wanted and she made it very clear. While the app was mostly intending for finding dating  
partners, Mistress Scarlett was using it to find a pet for her personal pleasure of a more sexual  
nature. She had found that in Rowley, and while his experience was lacking, she'd be able to  
train him into the perfect little pet. She had offered for them to meet at her place which  
offered as a surprise to him, considering they haven't met face to face yet.

Evening had drawn close and Rowley's mind had been occupied the entire day leading  
up to this moment. He stood on her doorstep, heart pounding and hands sweaty. It took him  
a few moments, but he finally managed to knock on the door. He looked around and started  
to fidget nervously as a minute passed until finally he heard something from the inside.

"I'll be just a moment!" She called from inside, "I just had a few last minute things to  
prepare!"

"N-no worries," He tried to call back as loud as his nervous voice would let him.  
The door finally opened and there stood Mistress Scarlett. She was just a little shorter  
than Rowley but she gave off a very dominant vibe just by the way she held herself. She  
motioned him in, stepping aside and gesturing her arm towards the interior.

"I trust you did your part for preparation?"

"Y-yes Mistress, I drank plenty of water earlier this evening," his face had turned a  
bright red as he answered. He had a general idea on what the instructions were for, but he  
wanted to hear it from her. For her to see him quickly melt into a submissive pet before her  
eyes. She took his hand and led him upstairs, her flowing, dark night gown concealing  
whatever it was she was hiding beneath.

"You remembered our safe word, yes? In case things get to heavy for you?"

He nodded again, "Yes Mistress... U-university..."

"Good~" There was a comforting tone to her response. She knows he's never done this  
before. Or really anything involving sex other than masturbation. They agreed she could get  
a little rough with him but she made it quite clear that using that word was an all stop for  
them if he ever felt unsafe.

"Wh-where are we going?" She ignored him and merely hummed as they climbed the  
stairs until they finally reached a door after going down a small hallway.

"Once we step inside, things will be very different. Your name from that point forward  
will be Pet. You will not respond to anything else. And unless you safe word, I'm free to  
have my way with you in whatever manner I see fit. Do you understand?"

He considered everything for a moment, ensuring that this was truly what he wanted.  
Finally he nodded, "Yes, I understand... I'm ready"

She simply smiled, opened the door, and gently pulled him in. Inside were all sorts of  
things that he's never seen and their uses (while he could speculate) were almost entirely lost  
to him. She led him to the bed, large and something much more fancy than he would ever  
need to get. It had bright red sheets, and posts with something dangling behind the headboard  
and more hidden at the foot, though he couldn't make out what they were.

"This will be our Playroom, Pet. When in here you are not allowed to be wearing  
anything that I haven't supplied you with. That includes your current outfit. You will strip,  
sit on the bed, and wait for me. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes Mistress, I-I understand." As he began to strip, Mistress Scarlett went into what  
seemed to be bathroom and closed the door. There was a hamper in the corner of the room  
labeled "Unapproved Items" and he decided that's where his clothes were meant to go. The  
air was cool against his skin. Not cold enough to make him shiver, but just enough to make  
his nipples begin to harden.

With his clothes placed within the hamper, he returned to the bed and sat down, waiting  
for Mistress Scarlett to come back. He looked around while waiting, guessing in his head the  
purpose of each device in the room. Finally the door opened. She came out wearing a very  
revealing set of black and white, lace lingerie. The top left her breasts completely exposed  
but supported underneath them. The top portion was intricately designed with a small white  
bow in between her breasts and bordered along the top with white as well. The panties were  
small with a thin black string wrapping around her waist. The panties themselves were white,  
with a slit opening going right down the middle, bordered on the inside by black with a white  
bow once again.

Her soft cock and plump balls were resting between the opening, splitting it a bit more  
than the designer had most likely intended. Her garter belt followed the same black pattern  
as her top with the white border below. It had two white bows, one on each leg, with the  
white straps holding up her matching stockings.

"Now, I have some things for you. One stays on at all times. The other I will put on  
you soon when the time is right," She pulled out a chastity cage and Rowley's heart started  
pounding even harder, "We'll have to hurry to get this on though. Can't get you all locked up  
if you start getting hard." She knelt between his legs with a bottle of lube and let it drip onto  
his cock. He jumped as it landed on his skin and felt a shiver go up his spine.

"Th-that's really cold..." He complained more to himself. She ignored him and let some  
more drop onto him before taking him in her hands and massaging it in.

"There! Nice and lubed! And Don't worry, it will be a perfect fit. I already made sure of  
that." She grabbed the clear ring and opened it, bringing it under his balls and closing it to fit  
around his entire package. Next came the locking pin, which went through the top of the ring  
to keep it closed. She teased his cock a little with her finger before sliding it into the clear  
cage. She pushed it all the way against the pin as his cock was perfectly crammed inside.

"Just one more piece before your lock, Pet. I need to make sure you can't pull out." She  
grabbed the last piece, a rounded, almost rectangular piece. She carefully guided it between  
the underside of the cage itself, and his pushed up balls. It clamped gently on either side of  
the cage and covered the pin from the ring. She giggled and grabbed the small, black pad  
lock and threaded it into the hole of the locking pin. As the lock clicked, she smiled and  
leaned forward.

"Perfect! How does it feel, Pet?"

"A-a little strange... Mistress... The ring makes my balls feel tight... and my dick is  
trying to get hard but... I-it doesn't get fully erect..."

"Well that's the idea! Only one of us is allowed to have use of their cock and that's me  
of course! Your dick will stay locked up at all times, unable to ever get fully hard," she blew  
on his cock a little and didn't get any kind of reaction. He couldn't feel it unless she blew  
directly on one of the holes. She lifted his locked package up a little and took the caged  
member into her mouth, sucking on it lightly.

"H-haaah..." Rowley shivered a little as he watched her start to suck him. It was  
frustrating, he could see that he was insider her mouth but barely felt anything. It made him  
twitch and throb, "I-I can barely feel you sucking... b-but I can feel your warm spit dripping  
between the holes..." She just giggled and continued to tease him, using her other hand to  
massage his balls. He squirmed to her touch as his cock was confused from the obvious  
stimulation but lack of feeling pleasure.

She pulled off of him with a loud pop, "Very good! Your new cage is working  
perfectly! Now it's time for you to begin pleasuring your Mistress. Your focus, for now, will  
be on my increasingly needy cunt. The introduction to my cock will come later when you're  
more relaxed. Now, up! Get where I am now." Her voice became much more commanding  
and strong than it had been before now. She was beginning to get serious after locking him  
up and teasing him. They changed places and she lied down on her back. She spread her legs  
and gently lifted her balls to reveal her beautifully pink, and very wet pussy. He looked up at  
her, waiting for permission before taking his first taste and she nodded.

Rowley got up against the foot of his bed on his knees and grabbed his Mistress' thighs.  
With her approval, he leaned in and started to lick her pussy. He could feel her warm balls  
on his forehead as he tried to eat her out and it only made him blush very hard. He felt a  
hand gently pet his head and a soft giggle come from her.

"I'll need to properly train you on how to eat pussy later. But for now, keeping going.  
You're doing surprisingly well for a virgin." She quietly moaned as he continued to lick at  
her. Her reactions were a nice confidence boost to him, letting him know when he hit the  
right spots. He got brave and decided to slide his tongue into her pussy to see how she liked  
it. She moaned again but pulled his head back by his hair.

"Not yet my eager little Pet. Just keeping licking for now. I'll tell you when you can  
slide your tongue in okay?" He nodded shyly and she pulled him back between her legs and  
he resumed his licks. Her juices tasted wonderfully sweet as he cleaned up anything she  
started to leak. She tugged his head up a tiny bit, putting him in line with her clit. He  
understood the gesture and flicked his tongue lightly against he. She squirmed and her legs  
closed around his head. The reaction made him more eager to please and and continued to  
flick her clit with his tongue before sucking on it softly.

"Mmmhmmh... That's a good boy... If you aren't careful... you might actually make me  
cum..." She closed her legs around his head even more, giggling as she kept him right against  
her pussy. She let out a quivering sigh before placing a foot on his shoulder and gently  
pushing him away, "There will be more time to make my cunt cum but now it's all about my  
cock. She sat up in the bed and reached into the nearby night stand and revealed a ball gag.

"Th-that's for me isn't it?" Rowley knew the answer already but he wanted to hear it  
from her lips

"Well of course it is. I can't give you orders if I'm gagged now can I? I'm going to leave  
it around your neck for now while I introduce you to my cock. But after, you'll be wearing it  
to keep those moans muffled."

She took the gag and danged it around his neck, lifting it to his mouth just to test if it  
would stay snug when the time was right. She faced him away from the bed and kept him on  
his knees while she stood in front of him. After all the stimulation she managed to keep  
herself from getting erect. Something Rowley wish he knew how to do as his cock strained  
and throbbed inside his plastic prison.

"I can see your cock is begging for attention already. And all you did was eat my  
cunt..." She rubbed his cheek a little, "Use your hands. Grip me and stroke me slowly until  
I'm hard. You are to ONLY use your hands. Anything else will result in enough spankings  
to make that ass of yours more red than a strawberry. Got it?"

"Y-yes Mistress Scarlett! I-I understand, don't worry!"

"Prove it. What are allowed to use?"

"J-just my hands. And nothing else!"

"Perfect. Now get going," she placed her hands on her hips as she waited for him to get  
to work. He hesitated for a moment. Her cock didn't see very large soft but... as with most  
futanari the difference between flaccid and erect was much greater than normal men. He  
cupped her balls with one hand and her soft cock with the other. He could feel his face start  
to warm up and turn red as he slowly began to stroke. She cooed quietly as he worked her  
shaft and it began to twitch every now and then in his hand. He could feel it begin to grow as  
his tried desperately to grow in his cage. He whimpered and winced a little as all he did was  
throb hard.

His strokes began to pick up the pace as he had more cock to work with. He bit his lip  
and started wondering how big she would get. How would she taste in his mouth? How  
much cum does she make? All things he was very eager to learn. But he had to wait. Finally  
her cock was almost completely hard and he gripped her a little harder as he stroked. He  
looked up at her with big, needy eyes and she held his face with one hand. She smiled and  
offered a quiet giggle before pushing her thumb into his mouth to let him suck on it gently.  
He obliged, and happily took her thumb in his mouth. Gradually she began to twitch and  
throb more. She was at her full length, roughly 24cm if he had to hazard a guess.  
"You may stop stroking, Pet," she pulled her hips back slightly to force her cock from  
his hand.

"M-mistress?" He looked away, quickly getting flustered as his mind raced

"No need to ask Pet. I already know what you want..." she smiled and gave him another  
few pats on his head.

He gazed at her cock, entranced by it. It was soft and thick. Not extremely so, but it  
wouldn't leave much room in his throat. "So... Can I?" He reached forward with his hands,  
aiming for the base of her shaft.

"Not with your hands"

He pouted a little but lowered his hands back down to his sides. Leaning forward, he  
opened his mouth and gave the tip of her cock a lick.

"Oooooh," She moaned quietly as his warm tongue grazed her tip. He sucked her head a  
bit more, enjoying the warmth he felt inside his mouth. It tasted different from her pussy, but  
it was still something he'd happily taste at a moments notice. He pulled back, panting a little  
as he heart was pounding in his chest. He was feeling more confident that when he first stood  
on her doorstep. I lowered his body a little to get the underside of her shaft. He licked up her  
cock, starting at the base and teasing her balls with her tongue and going all the way up to the  
underside of her head

"A-aah..." She tossed her head back a little and let her Pet explore her cock. He was  
going at his own pace and she was happy with the rate it was going at. He went lower again  
and this tip fit her balls in his mouth. His sucking echoed in the room. As he greedily sucked  
on her soft balls, he began to drool slightly from having his mouth completely filled. His  
cock throbbed and began to violently throb between his legs, becoming harder and harder to  
ignore. Finally he backed off, blushing like crazy and panting hard.

"You did well Pet! You'll make a fine cock sucker with very little effort!"  
He blushed with the praise and looked away in embarrassment, "Th-thank you Mistress  
Scarlett! I-I really like the taste of your cock..."

"Good! Who am I to deny a pet something they like?" She gripped his hair and with  
little warning thrust her cock into his throat. His eyes widened and he gagged as she pushed  
nearly half her cock into his mouth. "Fuck! It'll feel amazing fucking your tight throat!" She  
began to thrust into his mouth, the force of her body pushing into his making a quiet clank as  
the padlock of his caged bounced on the cage itself. She held him by his hair with both hands  
and moaned as she continue to slam into his throat. He began to whimper as he gagged on  
her throbbing member.

His body couldn't control itself. His cock bounced as it tried to get free and grow to its  
full length but the pressure from being confined and the immense stimulation from being  
throat fucked pushed his body to it's limits. His cock began to cum through the hole at the  
front of his cage. He moaned loudly as the spurts were stronger than any orgasm he's ever  
had. He continued cumming, making a mess on the floor between her legs and even getting  
some on her feet as she use his throat as her masturbator.

"N-naughty little Pet! I'll take care of your punishment later... Y-your throat feels to  
fucking good to stop now!" She gave a few firm slaps to each of his cheeks as a reminder but  
continued thrusting in. She removed a hand from his head and started to play with her  
breasts, moaning as she fondled herself and rubbed her nipple between her fingers.  
"Fuck! Pet! I hope you're hungry!" Her orgasm was beginning to rapidly build and  
Rowley could feel it as she abused his mouth. He tried to loosen his throat and mentally  
prepared himself for her cum to pour right down his throat. It was all he could with all the  
experience he lacked. Her moans were becoming much more frequent and louder as she  
came closer and closer. With one final thrust, she pushed her cock halfway into his throat as  
she started to cum.

"F-fuuuuck!" She squealed as her balls pulled up closer to her body and her cock began  
throbbing as she reached her orgasm. Each throb sent as much cum as Rowley would for an  
entire orgasm. He held himself still and let her flood his mouth. It was hot and largely had  
no taste, save for a very slight salt taste. Eleven... Twelve... Thirteen...He counted her pulses  
and quickly lost count somewhere after twenty. She finally sighed and pulled her cock from  
his mouth and it dangled in front of him, already soft from the intense orgasm.

"G-good boy," she panted heavily and pet his head, "you didn't spill as much as I  
expected you to. Well done!"

He blushed and placed his hand on his stomach, "I-I feel so full from all that cum... how  
long were you saving up for?"

"Hmmmm two days or so," she winked and grabbed his hand, helping him up.

"T-two days?!"

"Mhm! But we can talk more about that later. For now let's get ourselves cleaned up  
and discuss your punishment for cumming in your cage..." She led him by his hand just like  
she had when he first entered her home

"Y-yes Mistress..."

\--- END ---

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the read! I had a lot of fun writing this and am currently working on chapter 2 "The Punishment" I don't plan on following any kind of schedule, but as soon as I finish writing and editing, it will be uploaded here!


End file.
